Mere Qatil Mere Dildaar
by CIDans
Summary: What happens when the person you love the most hurts you the most. It's a short story on love and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am here with a new story. It's a short os with 2 chapters please read and review

* * *

Characters

Sachin: Architect and eldest son of Mr. Veer Das

Areej: Child psychologist at an orphanage. An orphan herself.

Brij: psychiatrist by profession and areej's best friend

Arjun: younger son of Mr. Veer das and sachin's step brother

Karthik : sachin's best friend also an architect

Mr. Veer Das: Owner of das architectural firm

Jyoti:wife of veer das and sachin's step mother

In the study room.

Zameen par paane Bikhre hue the jo us ek pankhe ki wajah se hil jo table par gir rahi thi jispar koi sar rakhe soya hua hain. Aisa lagta hain jaise puri raat kuch kam karne main beet gayi. Aur jaise yudh khatam hone ke baad sainik apne aap ko maut ke hawale karte hain kam khatam hone ke baad inhone apne aap ko neend ke hawale kar diya. Waqt ka pakka suraj bina vilambh ke aasman main muskurane laga uski pehli Kiran us kamre ki khidki se us admi ke palko par giri aur neend ko apne saath uda le gayi. Aankhein khol kar pure kamre ka muaina karne ke baad jab uski nazar woh deewar par lagi ghadi par padi tab woh iss tarah se khade ho gaya jaise ki kisi ne bijli ka current de diya ho.

Sachin : Aaj to gaye kamse, sachin beta jaldi kar warna aaj client bhaag jayega.

Apne aap se yun hi baatein karte karte woh saaman samet kar jaane laga. Ek haath main phone aur Dusre main drawing lekar iss tarah se ghar ke andar bhaag raha tha jaise koi race ho. Uski tez chaal ko dheeme karti hui ek aawaz piche se gunji

Dadi : Iss tarah se kyu Dar badar bhaag raha hain. Shanti se jaa aur pehle kuch kha lee.

Usne Piche mud ke dekha toh waha dadi khade thi haath main khane ki Thali pakad ke. Usne badi fikarmand aawaz main kaha.

sachin : aap kyu uth kar aaye aapko doctor ne mana kiya hain na chalne se.

Dadi: Tujhe bhi toh mana kiya hain puri raat kam karne se aur iss tarah bina khaye jaane se tu Kaunsa meri sunta hain.

Sachin : Aacha thik hain agli baar se nahi karunga aaj jaane do bohot zaroori presentation hain.

Dadi : Thik hai Lekin aaj hi.

At the office

As soon as he entered the office someone called him from behind. He turned back smiled seeing a familiar face. It was arjun standing behind. He told sachin to give him the presentation as he was going to head the meeting today and sachin can leave as he need not attend the meeting today. Sachin gave a faint smile and went to his cabin.

Sachin was sitting inside his cabin when Karthik entered.

Karthik : Tu yaha kya kar raha hain tujhe meeting main nahi jana ya phir aaj bhi tere kam ka credit arjun lene wala hain.

Sachin : Karthik kitni baar bola hain aisa mat bol bhai hain woh mera.

Karthik: Haan sirf woh hi bhai hain tera baki tu toh uska kuch nahi lagta.

Sachin : ho gaya tera ya aur gyan baki hain.

Karthik: Gyan toh us din bandh hoga jis din tujhe akal aayegi. Ye kitne din chalne wala hain kab tak is sade hua cabin main din raat ek karke dusre ke liye mehnat karne wala hain tu.

Sachin : Woh dusre nahi apne hain aur apno ke liye kaun mehnat nahi karta.

Sachin got a phone call and he went away to attend some work.

At an orphanage

Dadi was at the orphanage as per her routine. She was sitting on the wheel chair watching kids playing in the garden but her eyes were finding someone, they reflected an urge to talk. Someone came running from the back and sat beside the wheelchair. It was areej for whom Dadi was waiting.

Areej : aapko pata hain maine aapko kitna miss kiya.

Dadi : Maine bhi tujhe bohot miss kiya. Kaisa raha conference.

Areej : Bohot aacha tha Dadi aap batao aapki tabiyat kaisi hain.

Dadi : Main thik hoon. Ek personal baat karni thi tujhse bura nahi lage tujhe toh.

Areej :Dadi aapki baat ka main bura kaise laga sakti hoon.

Dadi : Areej tu mere pote sachin ko pehchanti hain na, main teri aur uski shaddi ki baat karna chahti hoon.

Areej :Dadi meri aur sachin ki shaddi!. Aap jante ho na mere parivaar main koi nahi hain aur aapka itna bada parivaar hai, itna bada bussiness hain mujhse aachi ladki mil jayegi sachin ko.

Dadi : beta paisa aur ghar hi sab kuch nahi hota insaan ko rishte aur saath ki bhi Zaroorat hoti hain mujhe pata hain tujhse Behtar mere sachin ke liye koi nahi hoga.

Areej : Jaise aapko thik lage Dadi main agar kisiko bada maanti hoon toh woh aap hi ho, Lekin aap sachin se puch lena ki kya woh iss rishte ke liye razi hain.

Dadi : use main Dekh lung bas teri haan chahiye thi.

Areej agreed at dad's proposal and was happy enough that she was getting a family finally. She called brij to talk.

Brij reached the orphanage after areej called him about the proposal. He was not seemingly happy about this news and raised a suspicion on the proposal.

Brij : Areej mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha.

Areej : brij Dadi mujhe janti hain aur tum bhi toh dadi ko jaante ho woh kitni aachi hain aur main sachin se bhi mil chuki hoon woh bhi kafi decent insaan hain.

Brij : Aachi hain no doubt. Aur agar aachai main tumhe dinner pe bulaya toh chalta Lekin itni bhi kya aachai ki rishta hi le aayi. Tumhe pata hain na woh log kitne amir hain. Meri tumhari hasiyat se upar hain. Iss tarah Tumse rishta jodke unhe kya milega.

Areej ( sobbing): sahi hain kya milega kisiko mere jaise Anath ladki ko ghar ki bahubali banake. Aakir tumhare muh se bhi yeh baat nikal hi gayi.

Brij : aisa nahi hain areej main bas practical baat kar raha hoon.

Areej : Haan samaj gayi main tumhari practical baat. Bohot ho gaya practical tareke se jeena tang aa gayi hoon main dimag se soch soch ke ab main apni dil ki sunna chahti hoon, main ek parivaar chahti hoon, ek ghar, apne chahti hoon. Tumhe pata hain iss duniya main sabse mushkil kam hain apno ke bina jeena, aur ab jab mujhe mauka mila hain toh main ise apni kismat samaj ke apna na chahti hoon.

Brij : jaise tumhe thik lage waise karo.

And he went away...

...

Dadi told sachin about the proposal and he agreed without any delay. Other members of the family were reluctant about this proposal as they didn't want an orphan to be a part of family. Dadi told veer that it's her last wish and at least she has the right to take decisions about sachin's life. The family agreed and arranged for the wedding. The wedding was simple and arranged at a short span of time.

Everything was going normal when after a few days of the wedding Dadi fell ill and was counting last few breaths of her life. She knew it pretty well hence arranged for the function in a haste. Sachin was sitting beside her on the death bed. She told him to call areej as she wanted to talk to her. Sachin called areej, who was already in shock as Dadi was leaving. She was feeling dejected as everyone she love leaves her in the mid path of life. Dadi told her to sit as she needed to talk.

Dadi : areej beta mere jaane ke baad sachin ka dhyan rakhna, woh bilkul akela pad jayega, woh kabhi kisi se kuch nahi kehta Lekin andar hi andar tut raha hota hain.

Areej : Aap chinta mat kariye sachin ke liye sab hain yaha par.

Dadi : Sachin ke liye kaun hain aur kaun nahi ye main janti hoon, jald hi tumhe bhi pata chal jayega.

Dadi couldn't speak any more, she left the world taking away the unspoken words.

Areej couldn't make out why was she talking like that, there were many things she need to know. Many hidden faces to see and a broken heart to heal.

...

After a few days...

Everything reverted back to normal. It was one night sachin was working as usual in his study, when areej entered with two mugs of coffee.

Areej : sona nahi hain, kafi raat ho gayi hain.

Sachin : abhi nahi abhi kam baki hain. Kal presentation hain aur mujhe ye drawing kaise bhi complete karni hain. Agar ye meeting aachi gayi toh bohot bada contract mil jayega company ko.

Areej : Aacha toh thik hain tum kaam karo main disturb nahi karti aur haan best of luck kal ke liye.

Sachin : Thank you.

...

The presentation went well and they got the contract too. There was a success party arranged at the house. Family, friends and bussiness contacts were invited at the party. Sachin was standing in the corner alone. Areej headed towards him ,Meanwhile sachin's mom came over and told him to leave the party as his dad won't like him here. Sachin noded and left, areej felt it unjust and followed his mom to demand an answer. Sachin's mom went to sachin's dad and told him sachin went away from the party. Areej felt dejected it was her first time to see family conspiring against someone. She always felt no matter what family always stay side by side. She was understanding the whole scenario, dadi's words were echoing in her ears. She understood their real meaning, there was no one just a bunch of selfish emotional manipulators.

She went after sachin, finding him in the dark hour,sitting at an old park bench gazing towards the trees. She went and sat beside him. He shifted his gaze towards her and gave a faint smile. She knew everything was not allright, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly.

...

Areej: Kya hua, kyu chale aaye.

Sachin : Kuch nahi bas aise hi.

Areej : Maine suna jo maa ne kaha Tumse aur papa se bhi,...mujhe lagta hain woh tumhare aur papa ke bich main aa rahi hain, ...main unhe dosh nahi de rahi par tum agar papa se baat kar lo... Main kehna chahti...

Sachin (softly ): Mujhe pata hain.

Areej : Kya!

Sachin: Haan mujhe pata hain, main 7 saal ka tha tabse pata hain, maine papa se kaha bhi tha ki mujhe choti maa pasand nahi hain...

Areej :choti maa?

Sachin : Haan choti maa, woh meri maa nahi hain main 2 saal ka tha tab papa ne mujhe aur maa ko choti maa ke liye chod diya teen saal baad maa ki death ho gayi aur mujhe phir se papa ke paas bhej diya, papa aise hi hain woh sirf choti maa aur arjun se pyaar karte hain, unhe kisi chez se fark nahi padta. Jab maine unse kaha tha tab unhone mujhe hostel bhej diya. Iss liye main kisi bhi bare main baat nahi karna chahta.

Areej : Ye bhala kya baat hui. Mujhe toh samaj nahi ata itna sab tum bardash kar kaise lete ho aur aakhir kyu. Aisa parivaar ke saath koi bhala kyu rahega.

Sachin : kyun rahega huh...kyun ki main akela nahi reh sakta...pyaar karta hoon main papa se...Dar lagta hain mujhe kho dunga unhe phir se jaise pehle kho diya tha...Itne saal akele hostel main raha hoon papa na ate the ,na phone karte the aur na hi letters ka jawab dete the, woh tanhai aaj bhi mujhe yaad hain, aur ek baar waise nahi reh sakta..papa arjun se pyaar karte hain aur ye sach hain, Lekin main unse pyaar karta hoon aur agar Unke saath rehne ke liye mujhe thodi bohot taklif bardash karni bhi pade toh mujhe ise koi fark nahi padta.

Kaanto ki raho par chal de, hume manzil ka Sahara hain

Toofano se bhi nikal aaye, aakhir sahil humara hain.

Gairo ke diye zakhm toh zahir kar diye

Woh aasu kaha bahaye jise apno ne mara hain

...

Time swayed, areej and sachin's bond was getting stronger day by day. Areej found selfless, unending love with lots of happiness and a sense of security. She found her family she was longing for and sachin found the love he was longing for. He found the box of feelings everyone have in their lives in which you give your input and get your output, all these years he was draining his emotions unto a deep well which had no end but was just crushing him emotionally.

Things were good but not for everyone, jyoti was worried about sachin's changing behaviour, his stand in house and office were not good enough as later he may ask to separate. She talked with arjun about this matter and arjun told her that this is all because of areej, and sachin and areej need to be separated if they want to ensure future.

...

Arjun : Jab tak ye ladki iss ghar main rahega tab tak kuch nahi ho sakta.

Jyoti :iss ladki ko ghar se nikal na padega.

Arjun : Lekin Kaise aapko lagta hain sachin kisi bhi galatfemi main aa kar ise chod dega.

Jyoti: Sachin iss ladki se beintehah mohabbat karta hain aur aankhein mood kar bharosa bhi woh mar jayega Lekin ise nahi chodega.

Arjun : toh ab hum kya kare?

Jyoti : Sachin ispe shak karke ise nahi chodega Lekin ye ladki toh sachin ko chod sakti hain na, aur agar ye ladki sachin ko chod ke chali gayi toh zindagi bhar sachin pehle jaise hi rahega.

Arjun : Lekin areej humara baat par bharosa karke sachin pe shaq nahi karegi.

Jyoti : Koi baat nahi woh jiske baat par bharosa karti hain hum use bulva lete hain.

Arjun : Woh kaun hain?

Jyoti : wahi areej ka dost jo shaddi main bhi aaya tha. Sirf wahi tha jise areej ne parivaar keh kar milwaya tha, agar woh kahein toh areej maan jayegi.

Arjun : Lekin woh hamare fayde ke liye jooth kyu bolega.

Jyoti: kisne kaha woh jooth bolega woh bas wahi bolega jo use sach lagega, main bas use mohre ki tarah istemal karne ko bol rahi hoon

...

Some days later a girl came to brij's introduced herself as shena, she complained of insomnia and was feeling down. She told him she was abandoned by her husband and all this symptoms started to appear after this. Brij gave her the necessary treatment and she left. Brij was going through the case papers where he found the name and address of her husband. He recalled that the name stated was of sachin. At the next sitting brij asked shena some personal details of the date and duration of their marriage, which came out to be before marriage of areej. He breeched his professional boundaries and told her to show him her husband's photograph. Which matched with sachin. He collected all the evidences and called areej. Areej was surprised due to such sudden call but she reached at his house. Brij explained areej the whole scenario and showed her all evidences.

...

Areej : Ye sab jooth hain sachin aisa nahi hain. Woh mujhse bohot pyaar karta hain.

Brij : Haan shena ko bhi yahi lagta tha ki sachin use bohot pyaar karta hain, kisi aur ladki ko bhi abhi woh yahi keh raha hoga.

Areej : brij sachin aisa nahi kar sakta. Mujhe uspe bharosa hain.

Brij : areej saboot Dekh kar jo insaan na maane use main nahi samjha sakta. Maine toh tumhe pehle hi kaha tha ye sab logo main tum nahi reh paoge, Lekin tumhe hi parivaar chahiye tha, par ab toh har cheez ki had ho gayi hain agar ab bhi tumhe nahi mañana toh kuch nahi, ek din jab woh tumhare saath aisa karega tab toh tumhe samaj aa hi jayega.

Aur waise bhi main Kaunsa use chodne ko keh raha hoon kamse kam tum use jawab toh maang hi sakti ho ya nahi. Dil pyaara Zaroor hota hain Lekin har faisla dil se nahi karte khaas karke un logo ke saath jinke dil main bhi dimag hota hain.

Areej : brij sachin bohot aacha insaan hain.

Brij : agar itna hi aacha insaan hain toh uske ghar wale use pasand kyu nahi karte haan. Har insaan bura hain Lekin sachin aacha hain aisa nahi ho sakta. Har sikke ke do pehlu hote hain dusre pehlu ko samjho. Kya pata woh itna aacha ho hi nahi Jitna tum samajte ho.

Dil hai asmanjhas main ki main kaha jao.

Jo tujhse dur jata hain us rah pe chal du ,Ya tere paas chali aao

Teri kirdar par karu sawal, ya bhool jao duniya ka ye jaal

Teri mohabbat main main hu itni fanaa, kaise maan lu ki tujhse hua ye gunah.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Areej came home taking all the evidences with her and confronted sachin for the same. He was clueless about the allegations and explained areej that it was all a trap.

Sachin : areej samaj ne ki koshish karo ye sab juth hain. Tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi hain kya tumhe lagta hain main aisa kuch kar sakta hoon.

Areej : mujhe Tumpe pura bharosa hain Lekin ye saboot inka kya. Sachin main aankhein bandh karke toh nahi jee sakti na. Mujhe bas in sawalon ka jawab chahiye aur jab tak mujhe jawab nahi milta main yaha nahi reh sakti.

Sachin : areej ye tum kya bol rahi ho. Main tumhare bina kaise rahunga. Tum mat jao.

Areej : jana mere liye bhi asan nahi hain Lekin yahi sahi hain jis din tumhare paas jawab ho aa jana main chal dungi tumhare saath.

...

Areej left the house and started living at the orphanage.

Two months passed away, everyday she wished sachin would come with a valid explanation of each and everything but he didn't.

One day, areej was playing with kids in the playground when the helper at the orphanage came running towards her. The helper informed that one kid was were running high on fever and needed emergency medical attention. Areej took the kid and went to the hospital. The kid was admitted and areej was waiting outside the room at the same time she saw a familiar face at the opposite room.

Areej(softly ): Sachin!

She entered the room and found sachin sleeping. Her heart ached looking towards his condition. Deep down she felt guilty, it was all because of her. Someone entered the room the door creaked. Areej turned behind and found Karthik standing..

Karthik : Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Areej : Main woh...kya hua sachin ko...

Karthik : Tumse matlab itna hi fark padta hain toh gayi kyun thi.

Areej : Karthik please mujhe pata hain maine galti ki hain par ye waqt in sab bato ka nahi hain. Please batao kya hua sachin ko.

Karthik : poisoning hui hain sleeping pills ki. Har roz thoda thoda karke zeher kha raha tha kal raat sari pills kha gaya.

Areej : Kya kaha doctor's ne thik toh ho jayega na woh.

Karthik : abhi tak kuch thik se nahi pata. Bosh aayega toh pata chalega.

...

After sometime sachin got into his senses. He saw areej standing beside him. Firstly, he could not believe his eyes later he found it was true. Sachin told areej he was missing her, everyday he would search for the girl so that he could prove his innocence. When all hopes crashed he tried to commit suicide as there was no meaning of life without her.

Areej thought it was her mistake to doubt upon sachin, how could she not believe the person who loves her so deeply. She moved out of the hospital to meet brij, she wanted to get the details of the girl and confront her.

As she entered brij's residence, the maid open the door. She informed areej that brij was not at home and would come shortly. Areej moved towards the balcony and found a diary on the table in his room.

The diary...

8th August 2015

Aaj mere aur areej ki dosti ko 10 years ho gaye hain,

Ye dus saal kaha nikal gaye pata bhi nahi chala,

In dus saalo main na humari dosti badla aur na hi areej,

Agar kuch badal gaya hain toh woh mere dil ke jazbad,

Mujhe areej se pyaar ho gaya hain.

Pyaar toh mujhe kafi pehle hi ho gaya tha par aaj tak kehna ki himmat nahi juta paa raha hoon,

Kaash areej ko bata a bhi panno pe likhne Jitna asan hota,

Par aisa nahi hain Dar lagta hain pata nahi kya sochegi,

Aisa na ho ki ek Naye rishte ki asha main apni dosti gava baithu.

25th may 2016

Aaj areej apni aur sachin ki shaddi ki baat kar rahi thi,

Woh sachin se shaddi karna chahti hain,

Main use batana chahta tha apne dil ki baat par nahi bata paya,

Humari perfect best friend story puri nahi ho pati agar use keh deta toh,

Aaj bhi dil main ranjh hain,

Woh jaa rahi hain uska nahi Par use rokne ki koshish bhi nahi ki uska.

Areej took the diary and came in the living room. Meanwhile, brij entered and was surprised to see areej.

Brij : areej tum yaha achanak, phone bhi nahi kiya.

Areej : galti ho gayi phone karke ana chahiye tha, dusre ke ghar main iss tarah nahi ate.

Brij : nahi aisa kuch nahi hain, tumhara hi ghar hain jab marzi aa jao.

Areej : shayad tum bhool gaye, meri shaddi ho chuki hain aur shaddi ke baad sachin ka ghar hi mera ghar hain.

Brij : Kya hua hain areej aaj achanak sachin ki baat kyun kar rahi ho.

Areej : tumhe aacha nahi laga huh, kaise lagega tumhare so called pyaar ke bich main jo aa gaya woh.

She threw the diary on the centre table.

Brij : Ye tumhe kaha mile

Areej : kyun nahi milne chahiye thi.

Brij : Tum shant ho jao, tum jo samaj rahi ho waisa kuch nahi hain.

Areej : Haan main jo samaj rahi hoon waisa kuch nahi hain. Na tum mere dost hi aur na hi bharose ke layak. Meri galti hain mujhe sochna chahiye tha Lekin meri aankho par dosti ki Patti chadhi hui thi, na hi tumhare aage kuch dekha, na hi samjha Tumpe bharosa karke apne sachin se bhi sawal kiye.

Aur tumne kya kiya apne ranjh ko mitane ke liye meri zindagi ke saath khela. bohot pyaar karte ho mujhse, bohot dosti hain humari kamse kam uska toh lihaz karte.

Brij : Bas areej tum gusse main ho iss liye main kuch bol nahi raha hoon. Dekho aisa kuch nahi hain tumhe koi galatfemi hui hain.

Areej : Haan mujhe galatfemi hui hain ki tum mere dost ho. Ab agar thodi si bhi sharam baki hain toh apni shakal mat dikhana.

And she left.

...

Brij found the sudden provocation fishy and followed areej to the hospital. There he asked about the patient details and was given unsatisfactory answer. He investigated further into the matter and found the treatment line absurd. He decided to check sachin himself and went to his room ascessing consultant status.

Brij ( to himself): Ye kya mazak hain, kuch hua bhi hain ya dummy treatment kar rahe hain.

At the same time Karthik along with police and doctor came in.

Karthik: Sir yahi hain woh kafi dino se sachin ke piche pada hain aur ab toh uske jaan leni ki koshish par bhi utar aaya.

Brij : dekhiye, aisa kuch nahi hain main khud doctor hoon logo ki jaan bachana mera farz hain.

Doctor : Haan Lekin lagta hain aap apna farz bhul gaye hain, apne self interest ke liye apni medical knowledge ka galat fayda utha rahe hain.

Police: Dr. Brij abhi aapko humare saath chalna hoga aapko criminal medical negligence ke case main arrest kiya jata hain.

...

Brij was kept in the police custody, where areej came to meet him.

Brij : areej mera bharosa karo maine aisa kuch nahi kiya hain. Sachin natak kar raha hain use kuch nahi hua.

Areej : Bas karo ab toh bas karo aur kitna giroge, tumhe humari dosti ki parvah nahi thik hain kamse kam apne farz ki toh izzat karo. Main Tumse milne aayi thi, socha shayad pachtave ke chalte tum maafi mangoge. Par nahi tumhe kisi chez ki parvah nahi abhi tak use baat par aadhe hue ho.

Ye humari aakhiri mulakat hain, ab seedha adalat main mileage. Sachin par hula karke tumne aacha nahi kiya iski saza tumhe Zaroor milegi.

The case went to the court. The doctor gave evidence of deliberate attempt to injure sachin by brij. Brij was convicted under criminal medical negligence, with 3 months of judicial custody and removal of registration from the medical register a.k.a professional death sentence.

...

Sachin's health became normal in a few days. Areej and sachin moved together again. Their life was back to normal but areej started feeling strangeness in sachin's behaviour. She ignored it as a side effect of not taking sleeping pills. One day sachin gave areej some papers and told her to sign stating they were papers of some insurance policy. Areej signed without hesitation and forgot the incidence till one day after 3.5 months.

Areej reached home from the orphanage and found veer, jyoti and arjun leaving the house. Before she could ask they left, areej went to meet sachin who was sitting in his dad's study with a glass of wine in his hand.

Areej : Sachin ye sab kaha jaa rahe hain.

Sachin : apni jagaah pe jaa rahe hain.

Areej : Ye tum kaise baat kar rahe ho aur tum kabse drink karne lage.

Sachin : Main waise hi baat kar raha hoon jaise karta hoon. Tumhe aacha nahi lag raha ho toh tum bhi inke saath jaa sakti ho.

Areej : Ye tum kya bol rahe ho sachin. Tum thik toh ho na tumhari tabiyat toh kharab nahi hain na.

Sachin : nahi meri tabiyat bilkul thik hain balki ise thik toh kuch ho hi nahi sakta. Ulta aaj toh celebration banta hain mere sapne pure hone ka. Tum bhi celebration join kar sakti hoon, iss ghar se dafa hoke.

Areej (sobbing ): Sachin. ...main Tumse pyaar karti hoon...biwi hoon main tumhari.

Sachin : Bas haan ye typical Indian film dialogue mar ne ki zaroorat nahi hain. Biwi hoon tumhari huh sun kar hi hasi ati hain. Itna hi patni dharam nibhana hain toh padi raho kisi kone main mujhe koi fark nahi padta.

Aur waise bhi meri Tumse koi dushmani nahi hain iss liye tumhare yaha rehne se koi problem bhi nahi hain. Bas ye pyaar pyaar karke gale mat padhna aur natak mujhse nahi hoga.

Areej : Tum natak kar rahe the, kyun?

Sachin : kyun...aacha sawal hain...kyun ki, mere papa mujhe aur maa ko sadak pe chod ke chale gaye kis liye, paise ke liye, choti maa ke paas paise the jiske liye papa chale gaye. Mere aur arjun main sirf itna fark tha ki uske maa ke paas paise the aur meri maa ke paas nahi. Matlab samjhi tum ki duniya sirf uski hoti hain jiske paas paise hote hain, tumhare is so called pyaar se kuch nahi milta. Jis din main iss ghar main aaya tha than ke aaya tha ki iss mansion se Mr. Veer Das aur unki family ko bahar niklunga jo maine kar diya.

Areej : Tum papa se pyaar nahi karte, toh itne saal unke liye itna kuch kyun kiya.

Sachin : Ab agar kuch nahi karunga toh logo ko apne company secrets bataye Jitna bharosa kaise aayega. Tumhe pata hain pichle 7 years main iss company ko Jitna bhi projects mile hain woh sirf mere kam par hain. In sab ko lagta tha ki In logo ne mera fayda utha ya, kisi ko iss baat ki bhaag tak nahi lagi ki kab company ke 52% shares ek foreigner ne kharida liye. Aur woh koi nahi main hi hoon. Is company ko take over karne ke liye bas ek bada contract sign karna tha, pure 200 crore ka contract hain ye mall banane ka. Ab bas contract sign hua aur ye sab bahar.

Areej : mujhse shaddi kyun ki haan. Mujhse Kaunsi dushmani thi tumhari.

Sachin : Main Tumse shaddi nahi karna chahta tha par kya karu 200 crore ka contract hain karni padi.

Areej : Main tumhe contract kaise dila sakti hoon.

Sachin : areej tum bohot bholi ho aur Dadi tumhare iss bhole pan pe fida thi. Woh orphanage jo Dadi ne dadaji ke naam pe banaya hain, uski zameen pe mall banne wala hain. Aur Dadi bhi na chalo mana unhe papa pe bharosa nahi tha, aur choti maa itna silly games khelti thi ki Dadi bhi samaj gayi ki inke naam orphanage nahi karna bacha main mere naam kar jati par nahi woh orphanage woh tumhare naam kar gayi aur mujhe 100 crore ki zameen ki jagaah pe areej naam ka gift de gayi. Maine bhi kar Li shaddi socha Tumse le Lunga zameen.

Areej : zameen hi chahiye thi toh natak kyu kiya.

Sachin : Ab contract sign karna baki tha toh socha thoda natak kar loon. Waise bhi pyaar se tumhare jaise log jaldi maan jate ho.

Areej : Matlab brij sahi keh raha tha tum us shena ke pati ho aur tum hospital main bhi natak kar rahe the.

Sachin : Main kisi ka pati nahi hoon aur rahi baat us shena ki toh aisa faltu plan choti maa ne hi banaya hoga aur rahi baat hospital ki toh haan main natak kar raha tha kuch nahi hua tha mujhe. Ye sab tumhe wapas bulane ke liye kiya tha.

Areej : Tumne sab plan kiya.

Sachin : zahir hain. Tumhe kya lagta hain ek din achanak jis hospital main tum aye waha pe main kaise admit ho gaya, jo diary tumhe itne saal nahi mili woh ek din achanak itni asani se mil gayi.

Areej : tumhe mujhse zameen chahiye thi tumne brij ki zindagi kyun Barbad ki.

Sachin : Maine uski zindagi Barbad nahi ki. Tumne ki.

Areej : Maine...

Sachin : Haan, tumhare pyaar main Barbad hui hain uski zindagi. Bohot shook tha use tumhe har jagaah se bachane ka. Har jagaah pahuch jata tha. Kya kehte hain use haan...saccha pyaar tha use. Ab pyaar kiya toh kemat toh chuka ni padegi na. Aur waise bhi use jail toh tumne bijvaya hain maine nahi.

Kher bohot ho gayi baatein ab tumhe jo karna hain tum kar sakti ho, jaana hain toh jao nahi toh padi raho yaha kabhi dil karega toh tu se bhi baat kar lenge.

Tum pe ilzam hain jaana meri rusvayi ka

Paas ho phir bhi ye ehsaas hain tanhai ka

Ye toh anmol tohfa hain mere har jai ka

Karo inkar ya ikraar mere paas raho

...

Areej was broken, she could not think any further. She just left the house all she was thinking about was brij. She wanted to apologise for each and every mistake she made till now. She knew the damage was irreparable and for what he has gone through would never be undone.

She reached brij's residence, the door was open she entered inside there was dead silence in the apartment. Wind gushed in from the door and a piece of paper started to move on the kitchen table. It was a note with the date of previous day.

The note,

Dear areej,

Mujhe pata hain tum kabhi na kabhi Zaroor aaogi.

Socha tha tum milo gi toh Tumse kahunga Lekin tum nahi mii iss liye likhe ke jaa raha hoon,

Mujhe nahi pata ki tum apni aankho main kya leke aaogi gussa, nafrat, pachtava.

Main bas Tumse itna kehna chahta hoon ki maine apni zindagi main agar kisi bhi insaan se pyaar kiya hain toh woh tum hi ho, Lekin pyaar hamesha paane ka naam nahi hota aur yeh main aachi tarah se janta hoon iss liye jab tum khush thi tab main tumhare liye bohot khush tha.

Maine zindagi main kabhi tumhara bura nahi chaha aur jo kuch bhi hua maine tumhe maaf kar diya.

Tumse zyada naraz rehne ki mujhe aadat bhi nahi hain na.

Tumhe yaad hain jab main 1st year main tha tab mere white coat pain ink ka daag lag gaya tha,

Dusre din viva tha aur woh daag nikalne ke liye hum ne coat ko kitni baar dhoya,

Woh ink ka daag tha pani se dhul gaya par ye jo apne farz se Gaddari ka daag hain na ise mujhe apne khoon se hi dhona padega.

Areej freezed on reading the last line she moved forward and found brij, her best friend lying on the floor with knife in his hand. Struggling alone since now lost yesterday.

Mujhe ghayal kar de

Mujhe pagan kar de

Chahe de chain mujhe

Chahe bekal kar de

Mujhe jeena hain toh marne ke liye jeena hain

Ab toh hain maut ka israar ,Mere saath raho

Mere qatil mere Dildaar mere saath raho

... THE END...


End file.
